Imperial Special Forces: A good Imperials story
by TheArturro
Summary: The story of Imperial Special Forces unit. Taking place couple years after Revenge of the Sith. Star Wars and all it's characters is property of Disney. Rated T for sci-fi violence and romance.
1. I The Dawn

Chapter I

The dawn

The galaxy is a dark place. After many years of Clone Wars the New Order was proclaimed and thus began the age of the Empire, meant to make galaxy at least a bit brighter.

\- Korte! Get your pilots ready! If our intel is correct we're going to drop from the hyperspace just couple of meters from their guns' range. We don't know what type of ship is that! - Arturro Vermillion almost shouted to Leutnant Daylana Korte, his best pilot leader and friend back from the Imperial Academy.

\- On my way, sir! - was her response to the commander as she runned down to hangars.

\- Great! Another hostage rescue… - Korte thought sarcastically.

Wisna, a one of the kind highly modified cruiser jumped into the system and just seconds later 5 TIE Fighters flew out of her ventral hangar bay. Pirate's ship turned out to be old light freighter which had no chances as quick fighters disabled it's engines and hyperdrive.

\- Their ship has been disabled, sir! - Daylana reported.

\- Good job Korte, good job everyone - commander congratulated his pilots seeing them effective as always.

\- Attention unknown vessel - comms came to life in the rusty, now disabled ship - This is commander Vermillion of the Imperial Navy. Free the hostages now or be destroyed. - he said not really wanting to destroy the ship and in effect kill the poor family taken hostage by the pirates. Their captain obeyed and Vermillion along with 10 troopers boarded a Sentinel-class Shuttle and docked with the Crotchet. Air-lock has opened and suddenly with a loud laugh the pirates opened fire at the boarding party.

This was a huge mistake on their part. Although they managed to hit Imperial troopers several times it had no effect. Arturro and his companions made a quick work of them. Pirate's captain, Qardin Lasek was hit in his chest. With his last dying words he asked - W… who ar.. are you?

\- Special Forces - was the only answer he got and 11 men completely covered in black and blue armor were the last thing he saw in his life.


	2. II Angels

Chapter II

Angels

"The best feeling one can experience is saving someone's life. Seeing their thanking eyes and moved faces of their family as you return them home from whatever danger or misery they were in is something you cannot just forget."

Commander was lying in his bunk absorbed in his thoughts. Unlike other officers in the Imperial Navy he did not have a fancy cabin. But Arturro was more than comfortable with that, he liked simplicity.

As usual he wasn't allowed to rest for too long - Commander, Tabai's garrison just received intel on some local pirates occupying a civilian farm! - Leutnant Korte rushed into his quarters.

\- Let me guess, they cannot risk frontal attack because of the hostages? - Vermillon was almost used to such situations. Most local garrisons' soldiers lacked training for hostage extraction, this was the main reason for the sole existence of his unit.

His officer responded with a quick - Yes sir, exactly that - and they quickly reached the bridge.

Set destination to Tabai System and get me coordinates for this farm - Commander Vermillion started giving orders to his crew - We need to get them by surprise. Agent Kimer and leutnant Vash prepare your gear and refuel your jetpacks. Korte, this time you're going down there with us, get yourself ready.

\- Mommy no! - Dari watched in horror as her parents are beaten almost to death by these scummy pirates. Little Twi'lek had one time heard of angels, mystical creatures full of good and empathy that lived somewhere in the space. It was a time like this that she prayed that these heavenly angels would come down and save her and her family from these evil beings.

\- Sir, you're clear to jump! - Arturro received a green light from the pilot and quickly instructed his team - Alright, engage your jetpacks just meters over ground, we need to make a stealth approach!

\- Either you tell us about this Imperial facility or you will die! - One of the pirates took out a blade - This should convince you to talk - and was about to cut off Dari's mom's lekku - Noooo! - little girl cried in terror - Silence her! - pirate leader commanded and another pirate took a blaster out and aimed at the little girl - No one will save you! - he said with a sadistic grin.

Dari had heard opening doors and a short scream as the pirate aiming at her fell motionless on the ground.


End file.
